The Big Fight
by Misfits
Summary: It's were they get in a big fight and not talking to each other, but I changed it around. This is my first story to write so im hoping you like it. So here it is.
1. It all Starts Here!

The Big Fight!

Lorelai and Rory were at home watching there favorite movies. They were copying like they always do.

"While violet you're turning violet." Lorelai Copy's "She can't turn violet in the scientific world you can't turn violet."

"Yea but it's a movie." Rory said, while trying to stop from laughing at her mother. "I can't believe you said that."

"Well I did say it." Lorelai said "If you watch a movie like Charlie and the chocolate factory, then you suppose to copy it and talk about it.

"Yea right!" Rory said when she was going to her room to find a book to read. "Hey, I think that you watch too many movies." "I'm going to bed."

"Night Hun." Lorelai Said, as she is trying to clean up the kitchen. "Wait a minute I do not watch to…

"Mom good night." Rory said, as she cut off what her mother was trying to say.


	2. The Dragonfly Inn

A/n: Hey this is misfits hello everyone I hoped you like my first one so now here is my second one.

Chapter2

The Dragonfly Inn

"Good morning, Good morning, Good morning." Lorelai said, as she makes her way to the Inn's kitchen to see Sookie. "Good morning Sookie how was your weekend."

"Good morning to you to." Sookie said "My weekend was really good, me and Jackson went dancing underneath the stars.

"While that sounded good." Lorelai said.

"It was, I had so much fun." Sookie said.

"Well back to reality." Lorelai said. "We have a wedding coming in this week, and we want the Inn to look amazing.

"I'm on it." Sookie hollered at lorelai when she was walking out the door to go to the lobby.

"Lorelai!" Michel Yells.

"Oh Michel your going to give me a heart Attack." Lorelai said.

"Well if you listen for once I Wouldn't has to holler at you." Michel said, while he was giving lorelai a look of meanness.

"Ok I'm listening." Lorelai said.

"We have a bunch of guest coming in for the wedding." Michel said.

"Yea I know, that's why I need you to check the rooms and see if everything's good." Lorelai said "And make sure they have towels in there bathrooms."


	3. Emily

A/n: Hey this is misfit again I am now writing my third part to this. I hope you like it.

Chapter 3

Emily

"Richard the girls will be here soon." Emily said "Richard Where are you." "The girls are here. Emily goes to answer the door bell and sees that they have brought a guest.

"Oh shoot I thought the maid was going to answer the door." Lorelai said.

"Oh mom you remember Luke." Lorelai said, as she was pointing at Luke.

"Yes, Lorelai I remember Luke." Emily said as she gave Lorelai another look of sanity.

"Hey grandma." Rory said as she was hugging her.

"Well hello Rory." Emily said, as she hugged her back.

Later on at the dinner table they were all talking when Richard walks in.

"Richard where have you been." Emily said.

"I've been at the office." Richard said, as he was looking at Emily.

Well at supper they talked and talked and of course they fought. Then they said there goodbyes and left.


	4. Luke's Dinner

A/n: Hey this is misfits again here just wanted to write another Chapter and to say to everyone who reads my story.

Chapter 4 

Luke's Dinner

"Luke, mom can't quite dreaming about you." Rory said, as she came into the dinner to set down at the counter.

"Well when to people date, like your mom and me, they always dream about each other." Luke said.

"I never did that when I was dating Dean and Jess." Rory said, as she gives Luke a weird look.

Oh, but the way Jess is coming into town to visit. Luke said, as he was taking someone's order.

Rory is sitting there wondering what she should do, should she get out town or stay and see him or…

She quiet thinking when she heard the bell on the door. It was Lorelai and she had this look on her face like she was mad at somebody.

"Why do I even own an Inn?" Lorelai said, as she makes her way to the counter by Rory.

"Well you're the one who said you wanted to be that." Rory said.

"Hey what do ya'll want?" Luke said "You want the usual."

"Yes, we want what we always get." Lorelai said, as she whispered something to Rory. "He's got his panties in a wade."

"What was that you said?" Luke asked.

While he can hear everything I say. Lorelai said.

Rory and Lorelai are leaving and Luke stops them to tell Lorelai goodbye, and gives her a kiss goodbye.


	5. Yale University

A/n: Hey this is misfit again. This well be my fifth chapter and I'm trying to put a new chapter on there every day but some days I not able to because I'm either busy with school or working.

Chapter 5

Yale University

"Rory wait up, Rory." Paris hollers, as Paris is thing that she should not tell Rory why she is so happy, but if she asks, she will tell her why she is so happy.

Rory turns to see what Paris wants, finds Paris with a big smile on her face.

"While what's with the happy face for." Rory asked, as she is smiling because Paris is.

"Well I've got big and happy news for you." Paris said, she was so mad that Rory would ask her why she is so happy but she knew that if Rory saw here smile then she would ask.

"Ok, well what is it." Rory asked.

Well just a little catch up, Paris is dating this hot suffer duded, and Rory is so jealous of her, his name is Danny, but they call him Dan.

"Dan asked me to marry him." Paris said "And I said yes." She was so happy she didn't even know if she said it the way she wanted to or not, but she wasn't worried anymore since she told her best friend Rory.

"Oh my god, are you serious." Rory asked with a dumb look on her face.

"Yes, and I can't believe it." Paris said.

"Wow, I'm so happy for you." Rory said, as she thought that Paris was making a mistake.

"Well anyways I got to run to go see Dan." Paris said, as she was wondering what Rory thought about her getting married.

Rory is walking down the hall and spots Logan Hutsburger, the guy she crushes on so bad.

"Rory, do you have a minute." Professor Glenn asked.

"Yes, I do." Rory said.

"Can you give this paper to Logan?" Professor Glenn asked.

"Sure, I can." Rory said, she had the weirdest look on her face and she really didn't want to do it.

Rory gets really scared to do it, but say's she will do it later.


	6. Stars Hallow

A/n: Hey ya'll this is misfits here again here is the 6th chapter and I'm going to start writing on the other chapters right know so I hope ya'll like all the others I write everyday.

Chapter 6

Stars Hallow

Lane and her band are practicing in the Gilmore's garage, when Rory shows up from college.

"Oh my god what's that noise." Rory asked, as she was going to her mom.

"That's lane and her band." Lorelai said, as she was walking with Rory in the house to the kitchen to eat some of there favorite cookies.

"That's right I forgot about that." Rory said, in a loud harsh way, but she wasn't worried because she was so happy to tell her mother about Paris to see what she would do about it, would she be happy or would she laugh about it and make fun of it.

"Hey what's the smile on your face for." Lorelai asked, as Sookie walked up. "Sookie what are you doing here."

"I just came over to visit." Sookie said "What is Rory so happy for."

"That I don't know I just asked her." Lorelai said, as she looked at Rory to tell her.

"Well ya'll are not going to believe this." Rory said, as she looked at her mom and Sookie to see what they were think, if they were thing she was weird to wait so long to tell them or are they looking like they want to kill her to get it out of her what it is.

"What!" They both said.

"Paris is getting married." Rory said.

"Wow!" Lorelai said, because she was stunned so badly.

"Yea wow!" Sookie said.

"Well are those wows happy or shocked." Rory asked, she was so worried that she thought that her mom and sookie were very shocked about it, she was hoping because she wanted someone on her side.

"There both happy and shocked." Lorelai said.

"I got to go." Sookie said, as she was going out the door she was thinking how lame that was, that Paris is getting married, that couldn't be because Paris was a weird person, who would want to, marry her.

"Bye Sookie." They both said.

"Bye girls." Sookie said.


End file.
